Arriesgarse es bueno
by Sophie-Sanz
Summary: Esto era la recompensa de la que hablaba Alice que iba a ganar Isabella cuando acepto la propuesta, saber que el profesor, Edward Cullen, estaba enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Porque arriesgarse es bueno... ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno esta es mi segunda historia, o mejor dicho One-Shot... yo soy fanatica de los one-shot, me salen mejor que hisotiras largas, iag, si escribo largas me da un bloqueo y ya no las puedo continuar... bueno a lo que ibamos, le diré algo de este One-shot:_

_pero primero leanla, siiiiiiiiiiiiii? y me dejan su opinión..._

_:D_

* * *

**ARRIESGARSE ES BUENO...**

_Sólo aquellos que se arriesgan a ir demasiado lejos pueden descubrir hasta dónde se puede llegar._

_Thomas Stearns Eliot_

ARRIESGARSE ES BUENO...

Un día normal, en un pueblito normal, en una escuela normal, en unas clases normales, eso era lo que pensaba Isabella Swan cuando se levantó ese Lunes para ir a clases. Se bañó y se vistió con lo que su amiga Alice le preparó, unos vaqueros extremadamente pegados, casi como una segunda piel, una blusa de tirantes negra con una camisa de 3/4 a cuadros rojos y negros, y para terminar unos botines negros con un tacón de 5 cm. Se dejó su cabello marrón suelto para que callera en sus típicos bucles no definidos, se maquilló sin exagerar, como siempre, y se dirigió a su escuela "normal".

Al llegar aparcó su Audi azul descapotable, regalo de sus 18 años, y se fue al encuentro con su amiga Alice, la cual estaba en su Porsche amarillo con Jasper, su novio.

-Hola Allie, Jazzy -saludó a su amiga y a su novio como ellos se llaman entre sí.

-¡Bells! que bueno que llegaste... Newton te buscaba -comentó la pelinegra, moviendo sus cejas sujestivamente.

-A lo mejor para pedirte otra cita como la de anoche -le siguió el rubio, Bella, como preferia, los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Gasiocitos -masculló -No lo quiero ver ni en pintura, fue la peor cita de mi vida, cuando me besó descubrí que le apestaba la boca -les informó haciendo una mueca de asco al recordar esa parte de la velada -preferiría haber soñado que Edward me besara -susurró para que nada más sus acompañantes la escucharan, ya que no era nada prudente que una alumna tuviera sueños húmedos con su profesor, exacto, Edward Cullen era profesor de música en la secundaria de Forks, que había llegado unos meses atrás, porque el profesor anterior ya estaba arto de que nadie lo obedeciera, eso no pasó con el profesor Cullen, desde el primer paso que dio para entrar al salón de clases se hizo un silencio sepulcrar, ni las respiraciones de los alumnos se oía, pero claro, Cullen no era de esos profesores gruñones, era estricto, sí, pero también podía llegar a ser muy amable y más con Bella, que tenía cierto favoritismo hacía ella, lo cual nadie entendia, salvo Alice, ella siempre tenía que saber todo.

-Vale, eso lo tenemos bien presente... deberías decirle lo que sientes -habló Alice

-No y no, sabes que soy su alumna favorita, no pasa demás, él no siente nada por mí, así que quiero que esto quede aquí... me voy a clases -antes de que se fuera una mano pequeña se posó en su brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Te propongoalgo, hoy en clase de música le plantas un beso y si no te responde, que lo dudo, ya no te vuelvo a insistir en ese tema -propuso la duende maquiavélica.

-¡No Alice! No voy a hacer eso -gritó histérica

-Oh! mira Jazzy la "nena" Bella es una "gallina" -se burló Alice usando los apodos que claramente Bella odiaba.-No me convenceras -afirmó Bella

-Cua, cua, cua, cua... -cacareó Jasper, ayudando a su novia.

-Si aceptas, ganaras algo -canturreó la pequeña

-¿Y qué ganaré?

-Si lo haces lo sabrás... y será algo GRANDE -dijo Alice haciendo alusión a la palabra "grande".

-Esta bien, esta bien, tú ganas, nunca exageras cuando dices que es GRANDE -dijo sarcástica Bella

-¡Yei! -celebró Alice

Con eso, Bella se retiró de ahí y fue a su clase de lengua, tenía claro que hoy no sería para nada un día normal, en su escuela para nada normal, con sus compañeros para nada normales, no sabía porque se hacía ilusiones, si sabía que en Forks nada era normal.

Como tenía predicho, el día pasó nada normal, Mike no dejaba de molestarla pidiendole otra cita, invadiendo su espacio personal y ahí se percató que hoy también le apestaba la boca, "nota mental: comprarle unos chicles de menta a Newton, de preferencia Trident, esa marca si en realmente buena" pensó Bella.

También "quien sabe quien corrió el rumor entre los compañeros de clase de música, que van con Bella, que Isabella Swan besaría al profesor Cullen enfrente de la clase.

Llegó la tan esperada clase de música para los cursantes de las 13:00, para todos menos para Bella, quien se moría de los nervios.

Pero claro que lo iba a hacer, nadie la llamaba "nena" y menos "gallina", eso era darle un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

Todos entraron al salón dandole miras a Bella de apoyo, de incredulidad o esceptisismo, quien ya estaba en su lugar esperando la llegada de su querido profesor.

-Buenos días, jóvenes -saludó el profesor Cullen, entrando a la aula, un coro de "Buenos días" se escuchó -Hoy harán un ensayo de una cuartilla, mínimo, sobre que es lo que hace sentir la música y la siguiente clase los pasarán a leer... pueden comenzar

Alice le envió una mirada significativa a Bella para que hiciera lo que debía hacer, pero Bella la ignoraba, ¡dios! esto iba a ser tan vergonzoso, que no valia la pena descubrir lo que ganaría, estaba decidido: no lo haría, se cruzó de brazos por un segundo mirando seria su pupitre y comenzó a escribir su ensayo, Alice que sabía lo que su amiga daba a entender, le escribió un papelito, se lo enseñó antes a Jasper, que se coló a la clase para ver a su pequeña mejor amiga darle el beso, y se lo pasó a la castaña que se había inspirado.

"La música provoca una reacción en mi cuerpo que me hace sentir de un modo u otro.  
Las canciones provocan, normalmente, una respuesta o estado de ánimo en los individuos.  
No obstante, por razones personales, hay músicas que tienen un valor especial para mi, porque normalmente están ligadas a algún evento de mi vida, lo que me trasmite una sensación que probablemente sea distinta que para los demás.  
Por otro lado, según nuestro carácter y nuestro estado de ánimo en un momento concreto, reaccionamos mejor a una música o a otra. Nuestra percepción de una misma música puede variar según el momento en que no encontremos.  
En mi caso..." ¡pum! ahí se le cortó la inspiración ya que un papelito rasgado se posiciono en su cuaderno, lo desdobló cuidadosamente y en letras grandotas se leía "GALLINA" con un dibujo de este animal.

Bella por un momento vi todo rojo, se paró decidida, con las miradas del demás alumnado, nadie le diría gallina, ni de broma, ella era un persona osada, no le tenía miedo a nada.

Se pusó detrás de Edward, que se encontraba escribiendo la tarea en el pizarrón blanco, le tocó el hombro y éste volteó a ver quien le hablaba, al ver que era Bella, su corazón se saltó un latido para después empezar a retumbar en su pecho, estar cerca de su castaña lo ponía nervioso, pero sabía ocultarlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Be...? -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos dulces labios se estamparón contra los suyos interrumpiendolo.

Los labios de Bella se movian demandantemente, fácilmente quien la besara se daría cuenta que es toda una experta, no por nada había tenido muchos novios en su pubertad.

Edward no sabía si responderle el beso o no, ¡por el amor de Dios! estaban en medio de la clase, por más que quisiera besarla, eso no estaba bien, la separó delicadamente y se le quedó viendo unos segundos que a Bella se le hicieron eternos, al igual que a toda la clase que veian la escena muy entretenidos.

-Señorita Swan, venga conmigo a la dirección -ordenó Cullen de manera cortante, exteriormente estaba enojado, pero interiormente estaba que saltaba de felicidad, unos de sus sueños se había hecho realidad, besar a Bella Swan, bueno técnicamente, ella lo besó, pero daba igual, el chiste es que se besaron.

Por otra parte, Bella estaba anonada, tocar los labios del profesor del que estaba enamorada era como si hubiera tocado el cielo, fue una sensación placentera, este beso había sido... diferente, diferente a todos los que había dado o recibido. Al posar sus labios con

Edward sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le sacudiera el cuerpo,nunca le había pasado, realmente tendría que estar muy clavada con él, ya que cuando estaba supuestamente enamorada de alguien, lo besaba y... nada, no pasaba nada, ni una puta mosca revoloteaba en su panza, con Cullen había sentido un enjambre de abejas, también se sentía avergonzada, ¡¿cómo se había atrevido a hacer semejante barbaridad?! Bueno a esa pregunta podía dar respuesta, la emoción y la adrenalina de saber que besaría al profesor le habían dado el valor suficiente para hacer aquello y no se arrepentía de nada... hasta ahora.

Salieron del salón, caminarón hacía la derecha, donde supuestamente quedaba la dirección, Bella por tener la cabeza agachada, no se percató que el profesor Cullen, quien tenía una enorme sonrisa radiante en su bello rostro, no la llevaba a dirección, de hecho para ir ahí debían de haber ido a la izquierda, Edward abrió una puerta e hizo que Bella pasara, ella al ver tanta oscuridad, levantó su cabeza viendo que su suposición era correcta, no estaban el dirección, estaban en un cuarto de limpieza, abrió la boca para preguntar por qué estaban en un cuarto de esos, pero ningun sonido salió, ya que Edward se acercó rápidamente y colisionó sus labios contra los de Bella en un beso fiero, quien no tardó en responder, aunque dios no lo crea esto era gloria, sus labios se movian en una sincronización bastante bien, se amoldaban perfectamente, como si hubieran sido hechos para juntarse. Edward la agarró del trasero alzandola, hacieendo que Bella enredara las piernas en su cintura, provocanso que sus sexos se rozaran y gimieran, él hizo chocar el cuerpo de Bella contra la pared contraria a la puerta, no dejaban de besarse, ¡oh si! esto era la buena vida, en un momento de cordura por parte de Edward, ya que Bella estaba más que anonada por ese beso, se separó sintiendo, instanteneamente, un vacio en su pecho, justo en su corazón especificamente.

-Esto no esta bien -susurró -tu eres mi alumna, no debiste besarme en clase, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Bella, al escuchar las palabras de Edward, salió de su estupidez y se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta que habían hecho.

-Lo... lo siento, no sé que me pasó por la cabeza al momentó de besarlo -mentira, ella lo sabía perfectamente bien, NADIE la llamaba gallina -lo lamento mucho profesor Cullen -"mentira, esa ni tu te la crees, ¡no te arrepientes de nada!" le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Edward suspiró audiblemente, se acercó a ella, levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla sonrosada y susurró con esa voz aterciopelada que sólo él poseia.

-En serio, dime por qué lo hiciste

De acuerdo, era ahora o nunca, tomó una bocanada de aire.

-¡Porquemegusta!-habló lo más rápido posible, Edward tuvo que hacer trabajar más de lo normal su cerebro para poder entender lo que Isabella le dijo, cuando comprendió su cara debío ser todo un poema, ya que Bella tuvo que morder su labio para no soltar una carcajada.

-No juegues con eso Isabella -suplicó

-No estoy jugando... Edward -era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en su cara, normalmente lo llamaba "profesor Cullen" con un respeto infinito que hacía que Edward sintiera que sólo había eso, respeto, pero cuando pronunció su nombre de pila, se dio cuenta que había sentimientos de por medio.

-Ya no podía aguantar las ganas de hacerlo, era una tortura para mi verlo siempre en clase de música sin poder tocarlo, soñaba que eramos algo más que profesor-alumna, que podía abrazarlo, besarlo, reclamarlo como mío... al menos fuera de la escuela -esa confesión hizo que Edward se sintiera la persona más dichosa del país, pero a la vez la más infeliz, pues sabía que no podía pasar "eso".

-Yyyo... yo -tartamudeaba Edward sin saber que responderle.

-Sólo tiene que decirme que soy una completa loca y que me aleje de usted para... -un dedo largo y varonil se posó en su fina, linda, exquisita boca (palabras de Edward) para callarla.

-Bella... calla, no sabes lo que dices, sino te haz dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti con este beso, no sé que lo hara -suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué va a pasar? -habló Bella con cautela

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé... estoy confudido

-Yo también y más que tú, no es muy común que una alumna se enamore de su profesor de... -se calló abrutamente por lo que dijo, Edward se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, no pensaba que los sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

-Repite eso

-¿Qué? -se hizo la desentendida

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio con la mirada perdida, para después enfocarla en los ojos color topacio de Edward.

-¡Teamo! -le gritó, Edward sonrió de forma estupida, lo amaba, ¡lo amaba! Era momento de decircelo él también.

-Yo igual la amo srita. Swan -susurró, Bella quedó estupefacta, con cara de "no me jodas".

-Mmm... creo que... yo... mmm... bueno, este... ¡aaaggg! ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Por mi te pediría que fueras mi novia -a Bella le brillaron esos ojitos achocolatados -pero no creo que sea lo más sensato -a Bella le dejaron de brillar los ojos con esas palabras y Edward lo notó, no quería verla sufrir por su culpa.

-A la mierda todo, yo quiero estar contigo... por favor danos una oprtunidad, yo sé que esto puede funcionar, no lo arruines, por lo que más quieras, no -susurró Bella con los ojos vidriosos, ella tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos.

-Isabella, yo que más quisiera, pero... ¡dios! tengo 23 años y tú 17...

-18 -lo interrumpió -vamos, me amas, te amo, nos amamos... ¿qué tan difícil es estar juntos? -Edward suspiró, la chica de verdad que era persistente, esa era una de las cualidades por las que se enamoró de ella, el día que llegó a la escuela la había visto con Alice Brandon y Jasper Whitlock hablando animadamente, ella reia, sonreía, tenía una felicidad que se veía a kílometros de distancia, al pasar los día Edward veía su forma de ser y cada vez lo impresionaba, pensaba conocerla bien, pero siempre que pensaba que iba a hacer aquello, hacía otra cosa, era magnifica, conocía a miles de mujeres, pero sabía que Isabella era única, nunca se había enamorado, no lo negaba, había tenido un montón de amantes, pero por ninguna había sentido ni siquiera una pizca por lo que sentía por Isabella.

Pensandolo bien, sólo faltaban unos meses para que Isabella se graduara y fuera a la universidad, ahí sí, ya podrían tener una "relación", pero aquí entre nos, él sabía perfectamente que no podría aguantar "unos meses" sabiendo que Bella lo amaba y tenía las mismas ganas de besarlo que él a ella, entonces, ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad? Suspiró audiblemente llamando la atención de Bella y habló con mucha confianza.

-Esta bien... tu ganas.  
"Señorita Isabella Marie Swan ¿me haría el enorme honor de ser mi novia?-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii -chilló cual niña chiquita -¡Gracias, gracias! lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, ¡joder lo amo! -le gritaba mientras le repartia besos por toda la cara y Edward reía por arriesgarse.

-¿No crees que ya deberías tutearme? somos novios

-Mmm... no lo creo, usted es más grande que yo ¿no?, me enseñaron que a los grandes se les debe de hablar con respeto -dijo como niña chiquita recitando algo aprendido, Edward la miró ceñudo y Bella estalló en carcajadas -Claro que te tutearé, llamarte de usted te hace ver más viejo y no me gustaría andar con un viejo, sería demasiado asqueroso... ¡iag! -susurraba mientras se acercaba a los labios de Edward, le gustaba jugar con los hombre con los que andaba, ver su expresión por sus comentarios enojada como la que tenía en estos momentos Edward, ver como actuaban y contentarlos con un par de besos ¡era tan divertido!

-Isabella... -advirtió Edward

-Vale, vale... solo bromeaba, no te lo tomes en serio, es mi forma de ser -sonrió -te-a-mo -susurró para después darle otro beso, nunca se cansaría de decirle esas dos simples, pero poderosas y cargadas de la más pura verdad, palabras y de besarlo, porque hay que admitirlo, los labios de SU hombre eran extremadamente adictivos, shit! eran la gloria convertida en labios.

-Creo que es hora de volver, "señorita Swan", espero que no vuelva a pasar el insidente de hoy -se burló con un tono regañón.

-¡Oh! si sr. Cullen... no volvera a pasar, fue un impulso -dijo la muy dramática de Bella, ganandose la risa de Edward.

Regresaron al salón de clases, pero antes se acomodaron sus ropas ya que la pasión desatada en el cuarto de limpieza los desarregló un poquitito, con una estupida sonrisa en sus rostros y un extraño brillo en sus ojos que Alice supo entender ya que en su rostro se extendió una amplia sonrisa como la del Gato Cheshire, y aunque pusiera una cara de niña regañada se veia que estaba en su nirvana, a punto de explotar, porque ¡vamos! ¿quién no estuviera así, cuando se es novia de la persona de la cual llevas, practicamente, todo el tiempo que lleva en la escuela y es un "amor prohíbido"?

-Entonces, ¿ya tengo cuñado? -preguntó inocentemente Alice, saltando en su asiento, a su hermana, porque ellas ya no se veian como amigas, sino como hermanas, Bella la miró seria por un segundo, para después gritar silenciosamente y asentir efusivamente ganandose una sonrisa cariñosa de Jasper y un gritito ahogado de parte de Alice, pero que se escuchó en todo el salón.

-Srita. Brandon y srita. Swan guarden silencio, sino quieren ir a dirección -dijo de manera fría pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios que iba dirigida a Bella.

Esto era la recompensa de la que hablaba Alice que iba a ganar Isabella cuando acepto la propuesta, saber que el profesor, Edward Cullen, estaba enamorado de ella como ella lo esta de él.

Porque **_arriesgarse es bueno_**...

* * *

**Y así es como encontre a mi actual novio (un coro de "awws")... XD no la verdad no, ni siquiera tengo novio -.-**

**Esta historia tiene cosas veridicas, yo le combie un poco, ahí les va la original:**

**mi profesor de ingles del año pasado nos contó a mis amigas y a mi (lo que pasa cuando te llevas bien con los profesores) que cuando iba en la prepa, él era así de esos muchachos que cuando les hacen un reto lo cumple, era de esos tipos, bueno en fin, un amigo le dijo que si besaba a una profesora en plena clase, le iba a dar ciertos privilegios (no recuerdo que, si dinero o él le haría su tarea), pero lo feo era que la profesora era una mujer de masomenos llegando a los 40, pero era de esas mujeres que se creian joviales, con sus faldas cortas y sus escotes, bueno el chiste es que mi profesor si la beso, y la profesora se lo llevó a dirección uy si como no, se lo llevó a orientación, que estaba vacio, y le dijo que porque se lo dio en plena clase, que porque no se lo dio cuando estuvieran "solos" y le plantó tremendo beso... ay me dicen si sí se parece a mi historia o no, lo recorde un dia que estaba leyendo la revista de ****_15 a 20_****una parte donde te decia que que era lo más loco que hiciste... y me acorde de esa historia y dije por qué no hacer un one-shot de eso?**

**Diganme sus opiniones...**

**Sophie-Sanz**


	2. Epílogo

_Bueno aquí me tienen otra vez... jejejeje, con el epílogo. No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero un comentario de karolay28, me hizo pensarlo y me dije "Sofía, ¿por qué no?" y aquí lo tienen, espero llenar sus espectativas..._

_nos leemos en otra loca historia mia..._

* * *

Epílogo

¡Dios! Hace 2 semanas, 4 días, 2 horas, 15 minutos y 55 segundos llevaba siendo novia del profesor más sexy de la secundaria de Forks, ok, del único profesor sexy.

Tener como novio a Edward Cullen, alias celosito de lo peor, era, de una manera estupenda, fabuloso, él era de los pocos hombres que eran todos unos caballerosos, respetuosos, cariñosos, simplemente perfecto para Isabella, ella cada vez que pensaba en él, a cada momento, ya que todo lo bonito que veía, escuchaba, sentía, saboreaba u olía le recordaba a él, iba a un mundo donde únicamente era él y ella, nadie la sacaba de ahí, a menos que su queridísima amiga Alice, nótese el sarcasmo, la zarandeara, le aventara agua o la tirara regresaba al cruel mundo donde no podía hacer pública su relación con su Adonis personal. Pero sinceramente elegiría eso miles de veces a no tenerlo con ella.

-Mike –llamó Bella dulcemente, él volteó y le regaló una sonrisa seductora a Bella.

Unos metros más allá se encontraba Edward que se dirigía a su volvo plateado, al ver que Bella hablaba con el ogro Mike **(n/a: se supone que a los ogros les apesta la boca, es por eso que le di ese apodo) **se paró en seco enojado, nadie hablaría con su Bella, ningún mocoso se le acercaría, ella era de él, bueno vale, ya se sabe el por qué de su apodo, tenía unos celos injustificados, pero vamos, hay que comprenderlo, los celos de pareja surgen porque tienes miedo de perder a esa persona amada y eso era lo que tenía Edward, miedo, miedo a perder a la única mujer que amaría, la única mujer que deseaba, la única mujer que le hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, la única mujer perfecta para él, miedo a que ella lo dejara por otro, que se aburriera de él, ¿quién no tendría miedo así? Pero lo que él no sabía era que Bella tenía los mismos miedos, pero ella se había preparado mentalmente que lo que durara la relación era lo que tenía que durar, ni más ni menos, lo justo, con esos pensamientos parecía una de esas abuelitas sabías, pero así era ella y Edward la amaba locamente así.

-Sólo venía a darte un regalito –sonrió inocentemente, a lo que a Edward le hirvió la sangre, sin saber realmente que era lo que pasaba. Isabella sacó de su mochila una cajita pequeña, en la que se leía "_Trident sabor mango"_, se la entregó aguantando la risa por la cara confusa de Mike, él la recibió.

-Mmm… ¿gracias? –sonó más a pregunta.

-De nada, es sólo para que ya no te huela mal –se alejó de ahí lo más rápido sabiendo que no aguantaría más la carcajada que quería soltar, llegó al lado de su Audi, donde se encontraban Jazz y Allie, ya no pudo más y empezó a reír como loca maniática al grado de casi mearse en sus bragas, ya que llevaba falda.

Como ya habían terminado las clases, no había el suficiente alumnado para que vieran lo que venía, Edward agarró de las caderas a Bella, por detrás, para estamparla, sin llegar a lastimarla, contra la capota de su coche para besarla como llevaba queriendo desde que comenzó su primera clase, rayos era un maldito adicto a sus besos, estaban bien escondidos por el espeso bosque y el demás carro. Su beso con forme pasaban los segundos se hacía cada vez más intenso, al grado de hacer gemir a Bella, ganándose una sonrisa satisfactoria de Cullen y sabiendo que se tenía que acabar aquel beso, no quería tentar su autocontrol, se separó de esos labios adictivos y se dirigió a otra de sus partes favoritas, el cuello, donde repartió tiernos besos y se separó regalándole a Bella una sonrisa torcida, la favorita de todas las chicas.

-Hola, señorita Swan –Bella suspiró

-Hola, señor Cullen, no sabía que seguía aquí, pensé que salía temprano el día de hoy… es viernes –sonrió tímidamente

-Tuve que cubrir una clase… ¿cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó separándose de ella, para salir de su escondite y juntarse con Alice y Jasper, quienes ignoraban la escena ya que dañaban sus ojos puros y castos.

-¡Genial! –sonrió recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos con Mike –Le regalé unos _Trident_ al ogro Mike para su aliento, te juró que si seguía oliéndolo me mataría yo misma –hizo una mueca graciosa, Edward la veía con adoración, ella era a veces gruñona, divertida, solitaria, juguetona, responsable, irresponsable, toda una mezcla extraña, pero para él, era la mezcla perfecta. Sinceramente Isabella, mentalmente, tenía la misma edad que él o hasta eso un poco más.

-¡Oh! Qué bien, así ya no te molestará –dijo un poco tenso y Bella lo notó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué de repente estas enojado? –Edward respiró un par de veces para relajarse

-No, me, gusta, que, mocosos, se, te, acerquen –pronunció las palabras lentamente, Bella lo vio con ternura, no le gustaba que se pusiera celoso, pero honestamente lo entendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-Amorcito mío de mí –canturreó para hacerlo reír al menos un poco, lo cual funcionó –pasará al menos una eternidad para que te deje de amar –le dijo acunando su rostro en sus níveas manos y acercándolo al suyo, para después besarlo, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos.

-Te amo, tenlo siempre presente, no tengo ojos para nadie más, menos para "mocosos" que les apesta la boca –Bella sonrió de lado

-Yo igual… nunca te cambiaría por nada del mundo, eres mi tesoro

-Awws… que escena tan más de mini telenovela, me da cosita separarlos, pero Bells, necesito llegar a mi casa –habló Alice

-

-

Amor, amor, amor, como se sentía el amor en esa acogedora casa… después de 18 años nada había cambiado, bueno solo que después de 2 años de una maravillosa relación aquel profesor de música decidió dar el siguiente paso proponiéndole matrimonio a la mujer más hermosa que sus topacios podían apreciar. Un mes después de la mejor luna de miel que pudieron disfrutar se enteraron que esperaban un bebé, que resultó ser niña, a la cual llamaron Caroline, Caroline Cullen Swan, luego de ella, 3 años exactamente, le siguieron unos dulces gemelos, Anthony y Andrew, para después finalizar con un año de diferencia con Renesmee, ella era el tesoro de todos, ya que había tenido las posibilidades de haber muerto, que gracias a Dios no fue así.

En cuanto a su demás familia. Los padres de Bella, Charlie y Reneé, aceptaron su relación con cierto recelo, pensaban que muy pronto acabaría esa relación, pero al ver que no era así se alegraron por su hija; en cambio la familia de Edward, sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, junto con su hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie, estuvieron más que encantados, Bells era una mujer hecha y derecha perfecta para su hijo/hermano/cuñado.

Por otra parte Alice y Jasper se casaron un año después que sus amigos y tuvieron un hijo y mellizos, William, y Mary y Albert, respectivamente.

Bella era la mujer más feliz, ya que si no se hubiera arriesgado hace 18 años no tendría a unos suegros cariñosos, cuñados divertidos, un esposo flamante y sobre todo unos hijos ejemplares… porque por un simple reto, un simple papelito y una simple muchacha con el orgullo golpeado que se arriesgo para conseguir la felicidad, la felicidad de Edward y su felicidad.

Arriesgarse para ella era aventurarse sabiendo que podía ser dañino o bueno para ella, el cual en este caso fue bueno… más que bueno.

* * *

_Oh... si con lo último que dije, ya estoy escribiendo otra historia, en este caso Song-shot... la inspiración me llegó cuando escuche una canción de reyli, no les voy a decir cual, ustedes tendran que esperar, y todavía tengo otra historia o y que creen? tambien tengo otra que mi amiga me dijo que escribiera, así que esa va dedicada a mi amiga, que yo la considero hermana..._

_bueno espero que me lean en mi proxima historia que espero subirla la proxima semana_

_chaito_

_sophie-sanz_


End file.
